No Gain Without Loss
by Sassy Robert
Summary: No Gain Without Loss. A term her father used often. And boy did Spark know loss. A story based on District Five's act of blowing up the dam.


Spark pressed her hands against her brown, plant worker dress, wiping the sweat off as they marched towards the dam.

Her older brother, Watt, looked at her and smiled softly, reaching over and taking her hand in his.

She let out a shuddering breath and stared ahead at where their father, the Mayor of District Five, was.

Watt glanced at her again and began whistling softly.

She almost halted.

It was the song Katniss Everdeen had sang in the propo.

She smiled shakily at Watt and cleared her throat. "Are you, are you, coming to the tree." She sang softly. "Where they strung up a man, they say who murdered three."

Two people joined her, with nervous smiles on their faces.

"Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be, if we met at midnight in the hanging tree."

Seven more jumped in, their voices melding together in the dead of night.

"Are you, are you, coming to the tree. Where the dead man called out for his love to flee."

Her father turned to her and smiled adding his voice to the mix.

"Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be, if we met at midnight in the hanging tree. Are you, are you, coming to the tree, where I told you to run so we'd both be free. Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be, if we met at midnight in the hanging tree. Are you, are you, coming to the tree, wear a necklace of hope-"

Spark smiled at her brother, gripping his hand tighter.

"-Side by side with me. Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be, if we met at midnight in the hanging tree."

Everyone was singing now, and they were only a short distance from the dam.

"Are you, are you, coming to the tree, where they strung up a man they say who murdered three. Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be, if we met at midnight in the hanging tree."

"Remember!" Spark's father shouted, as mist from the water rushing over the dam sprayed down on them. "Getting the bombs into position is top priority! Don't stop for nothing! Or no one! If one man falls! Take his place! Fire is catching! If we burn! They burn with us!"

Spark shuddered.

"Are you, are you, coming to the tree, where the dead man called out for his love to flee. Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be, if we met at midnight in the hanging tree."

"Let's go!" Her father screamed.

The people around Spark let out a mighty shout and broke into a run, the song dying as they had to use the breaths for running. They crossed the bridge of the dam.

Everything blurred as the Peacekeepers began firing at them with machine guns.

The people in the front were dropping dead, causing the people behind them to have to leap over their bodies.

But to everyone's credit, not one person stopped. Even as they found themselves on the end of the Peacekeeper's guns. If they were shot and could still move, they did. If they were still breathing, they found some way to shield the others from the firing.

The people carrying the bomb in front of Spark were shot down in one swipe. Both deader than the nails in the box they were holding.

Spark's father grabbed ahold of one handle and another man grabbed the other handle, they began hauling it down the walk way.

But only several feet away from their goal, Spark watched as her father and his companion were shot down.

There was no chance for her father's survival. The bullet hit his heart.

But Spark kept running, she jumped over her father's body grabbing the one end of the bomb box and dragged it towards the dam.

Several people, including her brother, launched themselves at the firing Peacekeepers knocking them down and taking their guns from them, aiming them against the Peacekeepers up on the wall.

Spark dragged the bomb into the building, shocked at her new found strength, she could hardly carry equipment that was half as heavy at the box. She knelt down and set the timer before bolting out the door.

Her brother appeared at her side, half dragging her down the walk, shooting at the men that were pursuing them.

The dam exploded with three loud bangs, everyone let out a cheer as water sprayed everywhere.

but the Peacekeepers kept chasing them, Spark knew the only way they could lose them was to get into the woods.

Then, suddenly, Watt wasn't at her side anymore.

She looked back and knew she would forever wished she didn't.

Watt was lying on the ground his eyes opened, but there was no light in them. A bullet wound was in the center of his forehead.

She froze.

"Spark, come on!"

"Spark, hurry!"

Several more of the surviors shouted to her, trying to get her to move.

She shook herself out of her daze and bolted. She was yards from the forest, yards from safety. Her muscles burned and her lungs ached for oxygen but she pushed on, the animalistic drive to survive was the only thing keeping her on her feet.

One of the boys, a friend of Watt's named Volt, ran out to grab her.

Then she felt it, a stinging, burning pain shoot through her arm, and shuddering throughout her body. She let out a loud shrill scream that made her throat ache. Another blast of pain hit her, this time in her back.

Luckily, Volt was there to grab her before she collapsed.

He threw her over his shoulder and bolted into the forest, into safety.

Several others fired at the pursuing peacekeepers, while the rest of them ran.

Spark moaned as she was jostled, she felt something trickle down her arm she turned her head weakly and saw the bullet had went clean through her arm, right above the elbow, blood drizzled from her fingertips.

"Just hold on!" Volt shouted.

But she couldn't, she just couldn't. Her eyes fluttered shut and she slumped onto Volt's back.

"No! No! Spark! Stay awake! Stay awake!" Volt screamed in blind panic.

 _Well, Father always said no gain without loss._ She thought, as she drifted towards darkness. _Atleast I'll be with them. And Mom and Finch._

A/N: Just in case you didn't know, Finch is the rumored name for Foxface.


End file.
